Happy Birthday, Red!
by Ability King KK
Summary: The Dexholders are planning a surprise party for Red, but Blue has other plans for their leader.  Red x Blue. Luckyshipping.


**This one-shot is for Red's birthday, which will be on August 8. I decided to get it out early, unlike with the one I wrote for Gold's birthday. This also for the contest being held by PokespeAuthors on deviantART.**

**-:-**

The Dexholders were currently at the Viridian Gym making plans involving their leader. Why was that? It was simple. Their leader's nineteenth birthday was coming up. As they were stilling thinking on what they could do to celebrate, Gold exclaimed his idea.

"How 'bout we get Sempai a stripper for his birthday?"

**POW!**

This idea though was met with Crys and Sapphire's fist connecting to the pervert's head.

"Sempai isn't a pervert like you, Gold!" shouted the girl with the cute little fangs as she glared at the perverted breeder.

"Maybe Red-kun would like some new clothes. I could make them and he will look fabulous!" exclaimed Ruby, the Dexholders' resident coordinator.

The others just looked at him strangely.

"Sempai also isn't a girl like you, Ruby," deadpanned Sapphire, making the feminine boy pout.

"This is getting us nowhere," sighed Green, Red's former rival. "We basically have a week to plan this and we've got nothing!"

"What does Red like anyway?" asked Silver.

"Red-kun likes to battle," stated Yellow, giving her input.

"Well we all can't battle him. His Pokémon would get tired easily," pointed out Crys.

"True. Oi, Pesky Girl! What do you think we should do for Red's birthday?"

Blue gave Green a small glare for that "Pesky Girl" remark before she responded. "I don't know. How about I go ask him what he'd want and then get back to you?"

"I thought we were going to throw him a surprise party?" asked Sapphire.

"We are, but with as dense as Red is at times, I'm sure I can get the information out of him without him finding out," replied Blue with a wink.

"I have a bad feeling about this," muttered Green.

"I have a good feeling about this. I think I know how she'll get that information," muttered Gold, letting out a few perverted giggles. Silver responded by giving him a punch to the head. "Itai! What the hell was that for?"

"Stop being perverted around Blue-neechan!" yelled the redhead as he glared at Gold.

"Be nice, Silver," soothed Blue. "Well, I'm off to find Red. Wish me luck!"

With that, the brunette woman left the gym and headed towards Pallet Town. A smirk on her face as she had planned to meet up with Red before hand. She had to make a stop first though.

-:-

Back in Pallet Town, Red was at his home relaxing. At least trying to relax. He wanted to battle someone, but he had already beaten everyone in the area and no one could give him a decent challenge. He was about to go insane from boredom when there was a knock at the door. Standing up, he made his way to the door and opened it, revealing Blue.

"Hello, Red-kun."

"Hi, Blue! I'm so glad you're here! I was so bored I thought I was going to die!" exclaimed Red. He then noticed what Blue was wearing. "Blue, what's with the trench coat?"

Blue let out a few giggles at the curiosity in Red's eyes. "It's a surprise."

"Really? Can I see it?"

"Only if you let me in," she smirked.

Red stepped aside, letting the woman into his home. Once she was in, she didn't waste anytime and claimed Red's lips with her own. Their heated lip lock had to soon come to an end, as they needed to breath.

Red was panting as they released their kiss. "Whoa. Was that my surprise?"

"No," giggled Blue. She then backed away and untied the coat's belt. "This is."

She let the trench coat fall from her body, revealing to Red that she was wearing nothing but lacy blue lingerie. Blue had to smirk when she notice a small trail of blood coming from Red's nose.

"…"

"Like what you see, Red-kun?" asked Blue as she walked over to him, swaying her hips in the process.

"Hai, but may I ask why you're dressed like that?"

"Silly Red-kun. Your birthday is coming up, so I thought I'd give you an early birthday gift."

Red's face took on a darker shade of red at the thought of what Blue was getting at. He quickly ran to his room, stripping down to his boxers in the process.

Blue had to let out a little laugh. She may have told the others that she was going to get some information out of Red, but the truth was that she already knew what Red liked, what with the fact that the two have been secretly seeing each other for little over two years now and no one knew about it. If anyone knew, it'd probably be Red's two students, Gold and Sapphire, but that would be unlikely. The only reason she came over was so she could spend time with Red.

Blue sauntered over to Red's room, ready to have some fun with her battling heroic lover.

-:-

The Eighth of August soon came and Red was indeed surprised by the party his friends threw for him at the Viridian Gym. The Dexholders partied into the night.

"Ne, did you enjoy the party, Sempai?" asked Sapphire.

"Hai, it was very enjoyable! Arigatou!" replied Red with a smile.

"OI, Sempai! Out of curiosity, what did Blue-chan give you for a birthday present?" asked Gold.

Red had to force himself not to blush as he remembered the hot and steamy night he and Blue had a week ago. He didn't like lying to his students, but they didn't need to know, especially Gold.

"Nothing much. Just a few Technical Machines I needed so I could teach my Pokémon some new moves."

"Lucky!" pouted Sapphire. She wanted some new Technical Machines too.

'_Oh, I'd say I was very lucky…Kuso, Gold's perverseness is rubbing off on me,'_ thought Red.

Gold leaned in closer, narrowing his eyes on something. He then gave off a large grin.

"Sempai, what's that mark on your neck?"

Red's eyes widened in shock. He thought it would've faded by now.

"I'm telling Silver what you did with Blue-chan!" laughed Gold as he ran off to find his redheaded friend. Red ran after him, hoping to stop him from revealing anything.

Sapphire blinked in confusion. "What was that all about?"

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Thus ends my first Luckyshipping fic and I hope it was both hilarious and sexy to you readers *shot***

**Anyway, for those who were wondering where Emerald and the Sinnoh Dexholders were, I left them out for two reasons. One, I do not like Emerald. I see him as a much-unneeded character in the manga. Two, I don't know a whole lot about the Sinnoh Dexholders except that Dia is a glutton, Pearl is more competent than his game and animé counterpart, and Platinum is a snob.**


End file.
